Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Legends
by Xorion
Summary: The hunt is on for the Jewel of Legends, finding it is a matter of honor for pirates and royal alike. However, the Map has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely person imaginable. And what happens when she is picked up by the Black Pearl? Willbe J/OC
1. A Map and A Locket and A Bunch of Pirate

**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Legends** By, Xorion 

Disclaimer: Yes I own Will and Jack. Now please go look up gullible in the dictionary and wonder why your picture is there. Duh they're not mine! 

Summery: The hunt is on for the Jewel of Legends, finding it is a matter of honor for pirates and royal alike. However, the Map has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely person imaginable. And what happens when she is picked up by the Black Pearl? Will be Jack/OC

A/N- Takes place about a year after _Curse of the Black Pearl_. 

**Chapter One: A Map and A Locket and a Bunch of Pirates, Oh My!**

Charlotte Black leaned on the railing of the ship breathing in the salty air. Her long, dark hair swayed in the wind. Fondly, she ran a hand through her tight curls. Her eyes were dark like her hair and her skinned lightly tanned from weeks at sea. 

"Pirates incoming! All hands on deck!" The peace of the night was shattered with the Captain's shout. "Woman and children below!"

Charlotte hurried to the cabin of her mistress, the captain's words echoing in her head. Pirates… The most dreaded people in the Caribbean. Charlotte had heard more than her share of horror stories concerning them and their barbaric acts.  

"Lady Anne!" Charlotte cried bursting into the cabin. 

"Charlotte, what is the matter?" Lady Anne asked her, putting down her needlework. "And what is all that awful commotion on deck?"     

"Pirates, milady." 

The needlework clattered to the floor.

 "They're after the Map." Lady Anne said more to herself than Charlotte. "And we have so little defense." 

"Don't fret, milady." Charlotte reassured her. "Our crew is quite able. We can hold our own." 

The _White Tiger _had been separated from its escort in a raging storm and had not met up with them yet. Lady Anna and Lord George Rutherford were traveling from England to the Caribbean to claim the Jewel of Legends. The map of its location had passed through generation after generation of Rutherford's, and finally Lord George decided to go after it. Charlotte accompanied them as Lady Anne's personal maid. Unfortunately, it seemed that they were cursed with bad luck. Accidents happened frequently leading to lost lives and broken ships. Then came the storm and they thought things couldn't get worse. How wrong they were. 

"Anne stay in the cabin and keep the door locked. Do not open it for anyone!" Lord George commanded from the doorway. He was gone before the lady could answer.

Quickly Charlotte closed and bolted the door shut. Picking up the needlework she gave it back to the lady and convinced her to work on it. Before long sounds of battle were heard above them. Charlotte was terrified. Soon it became clear that the _White Tiger_ was losing.

"Charlotte. The Pirates must not get the map. You must take it." Lady Anne said.

"Milady?" 

Lady Anne strode over the desk and unlocked the drawer. She pulled out the map and began folding it into a tiny square. When it was no larger than an inch she unclasped her locket, opened it and stuffed the map inside. 

"Take this and jump out. Grab onto a piece of debris and wait until the rest of the fleet arrives. The map is to go to our nephew, Fredrick." Lady Anne ordered Charlotte, giving her the locket. 

"I can't leave ye milady. Ye take the map, save yourself!" Charlotte protested.

"No. I refuse to leave without my husband. Go! That is an order Charlotte!" 

Lady Anne pulled the window open just in time to see one of the crew fall into the water dead. Charlotte's breathing became ragged and she shivered in fear. 

"Go!"

Taking a deep breath Charlotte jumped onto the window sill and leaped into the dark water of the Caribbean. Instantly her dress floated around her and her thrashing limbs got caught in it. The water soaked her cloak, dress and boots weighing her down and slowly she began to sink. Charlotte began to see spots as her need for oxygen grew. In one swift movement she freed herself from her cloak then kicked off her boots. Kicking furiously she finally broke the surface and immediately began gasping for air.

The sight which met her eyes was not very optimistic. A fearful looking Pirates ship was docked right next to the White Tiger and Pirates were jumping from ship to ship. Straining her eyes for something to grab onto Charlotte finally saw a small barrel floating nearby. After several long minutes of struggling through the water with ever increasing fear of being spotted she attached herself to the barrel.

            Weakly she began to kick herself away from the battle. Her waterlogged dress had other ideas. It hindered her every movement and she could make no progress. Surrendering to the inevitable Charlotte untied her dress and watched it float away. Wearing just her shift she was not particularity looking forward to being picked up by the fleet. Kicking gained her much more progress now and Charlotte was able to get a good distance away from the two vessels. 

            Stopping to rest Charlotte observed the ships with a heavy heart. Gunfire had ceased some time ago and she knew the pirates must have taken the ship. As she watched a great flame grew on the White Tiger and soon consumed the whole ship. Resting her forehead on the barrel hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She remembered all the children all board and their parents. Most of all Charlotte cried for Lady Anne who had always been so kind to her after her parents died. Someone must have been watching over her because as the pirates left they sailed off away from her. Now all Charlotte had to do was wait. 


	2. A Pearl and a Parrot and More Pirates, O

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Legends 

By, Xorion

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter. 

Summery: The hunt is on for the Jewel of Legends, finding it is a matter of honor for pirates and royal alike. However, the Map has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely person imaginable. And what happens when she is picked up by the Black Pearl? Will be Jack/OC

A/N- Takes place about a year after _Curse of the Black Pearl_.

**Chapter Two: A Pearl and a Parrot and More Pirates, Oh My!**

As the hours passed Charlotte began to despair. The smoke from the burning ship would have brought the fleet… if it was day. Also, because she was so far off shore, the water was cold, to put it mildly. She was feeling extremely fatigued but knew if she fell asleep now, she wasn't going to wake up. 

"Have patience Charlotte." She mumbled to herself. "The fleet will come. You will go back to England. You will give the bloody map to Lord Fredrick and live happily till the end of your days."

Charlotte moaned and banged her head softly on the barrel. Her faith in that particular notion was rapidly declining. She couldn't ignore the obvious. It was dark, the ocean is big, she is small, and there was little chance of a rescue.

When the sun rose Charlotte was still hanging on, but barely. She was feeling quite warm and toasty which was not normal while sitting in a numbingly cold ocean. However it was normal for someone with a high fever. Just as her hope had completely faded a ship appeared on the horizon, headed in her direction. 

When it got closer Charlotte used her last bit of strength to rip a length of cloth from the bottom of her shift. Shifting her hold on the barrel she waved the white cloth as a makeshift flag. It didn't seem to be working but then the ship slowed… Charlotte held her breath, hardly daring to believe they had seen her.    

But they had and from the ship a rowboat was sent out. With heavy-lidded eyes Charlotte watched the small boat come closer and closer. Soon she could make out its occupants. A scraggly looking, heavyset man was rowing the boat and the other passenger was a pretty girl who looked even younger than Charlotte. 

"Come on, we got ya." The girl said helping Charlotte into the boat. 

"Thank you ." Charlotte said hoarsely. Now that she was safe her fatigue seemed to double. 

"Don't fall asleep now!" The girl said urgently. "Ye can rest once we get back to _The_ _Pearl._"

Charlotte nodded drowsily. 

"What is your name?" 

"Charlotte Black." 

"Hello Charlotte. I am Elizabeth Turner. This here is Gibbs. Were ye on _The White Tiger?_" Elizabeth inquired. 

"Aye. I was."

"Tell me about yourself. Have ye any family back in England?" Elizabeth asked, trying to keep Charlotte awake. 

"Nay. Me parents died when I was small. The lady took me in. That be twelve years ago, when I was ten." Charlotte answered. 

"I'm sorry. My mother died when I was…" 

Elizabeth's words faded away and Charlotte was only dimly aware she was talking. Then someone was picking her up and more voices blended together. Vaguely she saw people crowded around looking at her and somewhere in the back of her mind she realized they were pirates. She was placed on something soft and fell into a state of blissful oblivion. 

            The first thing Charlotte became aware of as she woke was the salty tang to the air that she had come to expect in the last month. She cracked her eyes open to find herself in an unfamiliar cabin with a parrot sitting on her chest. 

"Yo ho ho." The parrot said. 

Charlotte just stared at it. Then the memories from the night before came rushing back to her. Pirates, the Map, the burning ship, her rescue, Elizabeth… 

"They're pirates!" She whispered out loud remembering this fact. 

"Shiver me timbers!" The parrot said then flew out of the room.   

Putting a hand to her neck Charlotte was relieved to feel the locket was still there. Looking around nervously she wondered why pirates had rescued her and if Elizabeth was a pirate herself.

"Charlotte! I'm glad you are awake." Elizabeth said entering the cabin. 

"Are ye a pirate?" Charlotte blurted out, then immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. 

Elizabeth laughed. "I wasn't expecting that. No I'm not though. My husband has a bit of pirate's blood in him though."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Turner, I forgot myself." Charlotte apologized, mortified by her thoughtless accusation. 

"No harm done. Call me Elizabeth." She said putting a hand on Charlottes forehead. "Seems that your fever has broke Charlotte. We were worried that you would never wake up." 

"Mrs. Turner?" 

"Will, my husband, and I as well as the captain and crew were worried." Elizabeth specified. 

"This here be a pirate's ship then?"

"Aye. But fear no harm, the captain only wishes to question ye on the attack." Elizabeth said pulling some clothes out of a drawer.

"If I may be so bold, what are ye doing on the ship?"

"Will and I are spending our honeymoon on this ship." 

Charlotte stared at Elizabeth, not understanding why anyone in there right mind would spend any more time than necessary on a pirate ship. 

"Here, put these on. I daresay you don't want to meet the captain in you shift." Elizabeth said with a smile. 

"Nay, ye are most kind." Charlotte said examining the outfit. 

It consisted of a pair of brown leggings, a light colored shirt with baggy sleeves, a brown vest that laced up in the front and a wide belt. The outfit was very similar to what Elizabeth was wearing. She changed quickly and met up with Elizabeth right outside the door.

"Ready to meet the Captain?" 

Charlotte nodded and followed Elizabeth onto the deck. They were approached by a pirate walking with a swagger. 

"'Ello Charlotte. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Welcome to The Black Pearl." 


	3. Of Clever Captains and Interesting Inter...

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Legends 

By, Xorion

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Summery: The hunt is on for the Jewel of Legends, finding it is a matter of honor for pirates and royal alike. However, the Map has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely person imaginable. And what happens when she is picked up by _The Black_ _Pearl_? Will be Jack/OC

A/N- Set about a year after _Curse of the Black Pearl_. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I loved reading all your compliments! However, I would not mind some constructive criticism so don't be afraid to point out shortcomings. Anyone know what was wrong with the site?

Chapter Three: Of Clever Captains and an Interesting Interview 

            Charlotte was startled when the Captain said this. The Black Pearl? She knew that name from the tales sailors brought back to England. It attacked ports and ships and left no survivors. Before she could respond he had a hand on her back and was propelling her to a small table. 

"Right then." Jack said settling himself in a chair across from her. "Elizabeth said yer name is, Charlotte Black?"

"Aye." 

"Ok Charlotte, here's the deal. I'll ask some questions, you'll answer to the best of yer knowledge then I'll drop you off at the next port, savvy?" Jack offered. 

Charlotte nodded.

"Fantastic. Now, do ye know of the Jewel of Legends?" Jack asked putting his hands together in front of his face. 

"Aye, I know of it." Charlotte replied warily. 

"Well then. That makes this so much easier." Jack said spreading his hands apart. "Were you aware that the boat you were sailing upon carried the only map in existence of the said jewel's location?" 

"Aye." Charlotte answered, not liking where the conversation was going. She was suddenly very conscious of the locket hanging around her neck. 

"Good, good. Now about the ship that attacked." 

Charlotte frowned slightly from the sudden change in subject. She wondered if it was perhaps a strategy of sorts. 

If Jack noticed her unease he didn't show it but continued on questioning and making odd little hand gestures to emphasize each one.  

"Do you know what the ship's name was? Do you know who was captaining this ship? Did ya even see the ship? That's something. What did it look like?" 

Shaking her head for the first two questions Charlotte finally nodded to the third. When she hesitated at the forth Jack gestured her to talk with a spin of his hand. 

"It was… big." Charlotte started. 

"Big. Well, that rules out Anamaria's boat." Jack commented tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. 

"I heard that!" Anamaria shouted from across the deck. 

"I'm terribly sorry Captain Sparrow but it was quite dark and I was focusing more on getting away from it." Charlotte apologized. 

"Right. Must have been a terrible ordeal, very traumatic." He gave her an overly sympathetic look. "Can ya remember anything about it? Anything at all? The flag. It must have had a flag."

"Oh! It did have a flag." Jack leaned forward eagerly. "Sort of a skull with something tangled through it."

"A snake?" Jack remarked indifferently studying his hand. 

"Why, yes. I do believe it was a snake." 

"Her name's _The Cobra_." Jack announced fixing his gaze on Charlotte. "Captain's called Snake-eyes. Quite infamous these days actually."

Charlotte shifted nervously in her seat. She found the Captain's stare unsettling, his dark eyes bored into her own and seemed to pierce her very soul. 

"Now that we've got that figured let's move on." Jack said brightly, his previous seriousness gone. "You are the only person to escape that ship. Why do you think that was?"

"Luck I suppose, Captain Sparrow."

"Luck indeed. Just out of curiosity how did you do it?" He asked. 

"I jumped out a window." Charlotte answered slowly. 

"You just abandoned the ship? Left your Lady and Lord to die at the hands of bloodthirsty pirates?" Jack goaded her.  

"I most certainly did not! I'll have ye know my lady commanded me to desert the ship!" Charlotte defended herself. 

"Why's that luv?"

"Pardon?"

"Why only you? Surely you weren't the only maid on board. Why would she want you to stay alive?"

"One could only guess." Charlotte said fearing the captain suspected. 

"Of course." Jack gave her an indulgent smile. "One more question. Do you know of the fate of the before mentioned map to the also before mentioned Jewel of Legends that was carried the ship which you were a passenger on, that was attacked by _The Cobra_ and from which you escaped from on the bidding of yer lady to be picked up by _The Black Pearl_?" 

Charlotte blinked. Jack had managed to ask the question in one breath without pausing. He was now looking at her expectantly. 

"Nay." Charlotte lied. However if there was one thing she was not, it was a good liar. She could not even bring herself to meet his eyes.  

"Ships incoming!" The lookout cried. 

Jack quickly leaped onto the railing of the ship and pulled out a small telescope. 

"Friends of yours, luv?" Jack asked tossing her the telescope. 

"Our escort!" Charlotte exclaimed looking through it. 

"Prepare to attack!" Jack commanded heading toward the bridge. "Man the cannons!" 

"You can't!" Charlotte protested. 

Jack pivoted on his heel and spread is hands wide. "I'm a pirate. Of course I can."

"But our deal! You said you'd drop me off! I want to be dropped off with those ships!" Charlotte argued. 

"One: The deal was you would get dropped off at a port. Two: You didn't honor your half so I'm not planning to honor mine either. Three: As long as you're withholdin' knowledge about the map, you're staying on _The Pearl_. Savvy?" Jack told her counting the points off on his fingers. "Elizabeth, show Charlotte the way back to her cabin."

Elizabeth materialized next to her and holding Charlotte's arm gently steered the way back to Charlotte's cabin. 

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth told her when they reached the cabin. "But Jack, excuse me, Captain Jack, makes the rules on this here ship and while on board I'm obligated to follow them."

With that Elizabeth closed and locked the door leaving a frustrated Charlotte alone in the room, not quite realizing what she had gotten into.  

A/N- Ok, did I keep Jack in character? I tried to. 


	4. Of Introductions and Instructions

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Legends 

By, Xorion

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Summery: The hunt is on for the Jewel of Legends, finding it is a matter of honor for pirates and royal alike. However, the Map has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely person imaginable. And what happens when she is picked up by _The Black_ _Pearl_? Will be Jack/OC

A/N- Set about a year after _Curse of the Black Pearl_. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I loved reading all your compliments! However, I would not mind some constructive criticism so don't be afraid to point out shortcomings.

Chapter Four: Of Introductions and Instructions 

            Charlotte paced the room irritably. After Elizabeth left her, she had explored the whole cabin, well what cabin there was to explore. All it consisted of was a small bed, a small bureau and a small table with a small candle. It was a small room, so small that she could only take two steps before having to turn around again. This did nothing to improve her mood. 

She was in mid-step when _The Black Pearl_ fired its first cannon. Instantly she froze in place. When the second and third cannons fired she collapsed to the floor in a heap trying to suppress memories of the attack on the _White Tiger_.  As the fighting continued she pulled herself into the corner and curled up crying. 

"Charlotte? Wake up!" A voice pierced her subconscious. 

She blinked drowsily and tried to piece together what had happened. Slowly she remembered how she cried herself to sleep after the assault on the escort. 

"Charlotte?" 

"Mrs. Turner?" She mumbled, shaking her head to wake up further. 

"How many times am I going to have to ask you to call me Elizabeth? You remind me of my husband. He wouldn't call me Elizabeth either." Elizabeth laughed. 

"It's not my place Mrs. Turner."   

Elizabeth sighed. "I came to fetch you, Anamaria will be showing you around."

Charlotte smoothed her rumpled clothing and followed Elizabeth up onto the deck, where she was introduced to Anamaria. 

"It's good to meet ya Charlotte." Anamaria said. "Now, are ye able cook?" 

"Aye."

"That's a relief. None of us on board know much about it, the menu hasn't quite been satisfactory." Anamaria informed her. "And the cap'in says yer stayin' on board a while so that's good news for our appetites."

"One always likes to know that they're in demand." 

Anamaria laughed. "I don't think ye will be likin' it so much after a couple weeks. Follow me, I'll introduce ye to the crew."  

Charlotte followed Anamaria quickly across the deck, the wood was a bit hot under her bare feet. 

"Don't know if ye remember Gibbs."

"Of course I do! Mr. Gibbs I never got the chance to thank you for saving me." Charlotte exclaimed. 

"It was nothin' Miss. Black." He turned to leave but paused. "If ye be needin' anything, just ask."

Gibbs nodded to Anamaria and walked away. 

"Gibbs is the first mate on this vessel, and I'm the second." Anamaria told her proudly. 

"You must be a skilled sailor to have earned such an honor."

"Perhaps, but perhaps not."

Before Charlotte could think about that cryptic comment Anamaria was introducing her to another member of the crew. After Charlotte had met everyone on board she had come to the conclusion that the iniquity of pirates only applied when in battle. Alone on the ship they were downright friendly and treated her much more courteously than she had expected.  

"I must admit the behavior and overall feeling of this ship is better than I had imagined it would be." Charlotte spoke her thoughts to Anamaria. 

"Were ye expectin' a bunch of barbaric men with no morals and only spoke in grunts?" Anamaria asked.

"Something of that sort." Charlotte admitted feeling ashamed. "I'm dreadfully sorry if I offended you Miss. Anamaria."

"I took no offense, don't worry. And none of that Miss. stuff, If I wanted to be treated like that I would never have become a buccaneer." Anamaria said. "Ready to tour the galley?" 

"After you." 

Charlotte found the condition of the galley atrocious. The entire area was filthy and teeming with bugs and other vermin. 

"It's a miracle you all haven't become ill eating food made in here!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I daresay you keep every other part of this ship cleaner than this room." 

"If it's not quite up to your standards Miss. Black," Jack said from the doorway. "Feel free to give it a little scrub." 

Five minutes later found a disgruntled Charlotte on the floor with a pail of soapy water and a rag doing just that. Jack and Anamaria were conversing quietly in the corner of the room. 

On his way out Jack stopped just to infuriate her further. "You missed a spot." 

He left with a sunny smile and perky little wave leaving Charlotte staring after him incredulously.  

"Who is he?" She asked Anamaria. 

"Who is…? Oh, ya mean Cap'in Jack?" Anamaria gave her a thoughtful look. "I forgot, yer not from these parts. If ye lived in the Caribbean ye would have heard more than yer share of tales about him." 

"He's famous?"

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. How could he not be." Anamaria laughed to herself. "Some say he ain't worth spittin' on, some say he's the best pirate who ever sailed the high sea. But no matter what their opinion may be, it don't change the fact that they have heard of him. A bit of advice- cross him and find out yerself that he don't play fair." 

Charlotte nodded slowly, she would heed the warning. 

Anamaria moved to the doorway and made one last comment before disappearing. 

"He was right though, ye did miss a spot." 

A/N: Ok, Ok, it was pretty boring. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry to say that I will be on vacation for a week starting July 26. Ttfn!


	5. A Fine Line

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Legends 

By, Xorion

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Summery: The hunt is on for the Jewel of Legends, finding it is a matter of honor for pirates and royal alike. However, the Map has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely person imaginable. And what happens when she is picked up by _The Black_ _Pearl_? Will be Jack/OC

A/N- Sorry for the long wait… my vacation ended up lasting two weeks instead of one… Thank you all so much for the reviews!

Chapter Five: A Fine Line 

"Will, what do you think of Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked her husband later that day when the two were preparing for bed. 

"She seems nice enough, why?" 

"Oh just contemplating…"

"Really?" Will murmured. "I'm contemplating something too."

Wrapping his arms around his wife he began nibbling on her neck. Elizabeth moaned and threw her head back to give him better access.  

"Will." She gasped. "I was being serious!" 

"So was I."

He caught her lips in a searing kiss to prove his point. Bringing one hand up he caressed her cheek then moved down. Slowly he pushed the nightgown off her shoulders, revealing the soft skin underneath. Breaking the kiss he dropped his lips and trailed kisses down Elizabeth's neck and shoulders. Picking her up Will placed her on the bed and situated himself over her. 

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered.

"I love you too."

Will then divested his wife of the rest of her nightgown as she pulled off his shirt. 

"So beautiful." Will murmured, his voice laced with desire as he looked down at Elizabeth. 

In reply Elizabeth pulled him down for another kiss. 

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

The next morning found the newlyweds curled together in bed, gazing at each other lovingly. 

"Will?"

"Hmmm?" He slowly stroked her hair, marveling in its softness.  

"Last night when I was thinking…"

"What about it?"

"I was asking what you thought of Charlotte because you know Jack better than I." 

This caught Will's attention. "Charlotte and Jack? But they don't even like each other!"

*_Flashback to the night before_*

"You two lovebirds, get a room!" Gibbs said to Will and Elizabeth who were currently kissing rather passionately during dinner. "It's bad luck to kiss during dinner!" 

They broke off sheepishly, then excused themselves from the table. The two were dining with the crew on deck, as Jack had requested a private dinner with Charlotte. Just then the door to the captain's cabin burst open and Charlotte stormed out. 

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Oh yes, everything's fine. My deepest apologies for disturbing you." Charlotte said, even though it was clear everything was not fine. 

"Are you sure."

"Don't worry yourself over me Miss. Elizabeth." Charlotte said. "It's just the nerve of that man… he's so… aghh!" 

She was of course referring to our dear Captain Sparrow and could not quite articulate her annoyance. Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic smile knowing from experience how infuriating Jack could be. Obviously embarrassed at her tirade, Charlotte then quickly disappeared back into her small cabin where she could vent her anger without an audience. 

*_End Flashback_*

"They don't like each other yet." Elizabeth corrected with a smirk. "Remember; there's a fine line between love and hate."  

Will arched an eyebrow. "Are you scheming?" 

"What if I am?" Elizabeth replied coyly, running a finger down Will's muscular chest. 

"Then I'd say it's not very nice." Will tried his best to look stern. "And I'd have to punish you." 

"I was hoping you'd say that." 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

            Charlotte began to rise from bed only to fall back with a groan as memories from last night flooded her head. 

*_Flashback to last night*_

Charlotte smiled in satisfaction as she finished cooking. The Pearls kitchen, underneath all the grime, had turned out to be quite well equipped. Covering a yawn with her hand she looked forward to returning to her room after a busy day. After she had cleaned the galley she had instantly been recruited to wash a large quantity of laundry. Then she had been pushed back into the kitchen to cook lunch and after that was sent scrubbing in the hold. Her last task of the day had been to cook dinner and Charlotte was relieved she had finally finished. 

"Miss. Charlotte?" 

"Good Evening Mr. Gibbs!" Charlotte greeted him. "What can I do fer you?"

"The Captain demands your presence for a dinner in his quarters." 

"Very well." She complied readily but was seething on the inside. Captain Sparrow couldn't just leave her be, could he?

Gibbs saw the murderous look in her eyes. "Careful, it's bad luck to be mad at the captain."  

Charlotte shot him a tight smile. After he had left she crossly grabbed enough food for two and loaded it on a tray. She made her way up onto the deck then into the Captain's cabin.

"Good Evening Charlotte." Jack gave her a charming smile. He was sitting leisurely on one side of the table which had been set for two. 

"Good Evening Captain Sparrow." She returned courteously, though what she wanted most was to slap that exasperating smile off his face. 

Charlotte dished out the food then sat in the chair across from Jack with her arms folded across her chest. Jack picked up a glass and filled it with wine.

"Wine?" He offered holding the glass out to her. "Compliments of the Captain."

Charlotte took the glass with half a mind to toss it back in his face. She decided that would probably not be such a wise course of action so settled on drowning her problems with it. 

"Cheers." Jack said mockingly holding his glass up. 

Charlotte clinked her glass to his then drained the cup. He did likewise. He then held up the bottle questioningly. 

"Please." Charlotte held her glass out. Jack gave her a sort of admiring look that caused a blush to spread across her cheeks.  

She was on her forth cup of wine before Jack brought up the reason he wanted her to dine with him. 

"I must admit your loyalty to your lately deceased Lord and Lady is very admirable." Jack said casually. 

"Thank you." Charlotte ground out between gritted teeth. She did not like the way he spoke of their death so carelessly. 

"But I can't help to wonder if your devotion is slightly foolish."

Charlotte took a rather large sip of wine.

"All it's going to gain you is a lifetime aboard a pirates ship. And if we're captured don't think you won't be going to the gallows too. There's no reason for fidelity anymore Charlotte. You have no family, no employer and no friends. Anyone who might have cared for you, is dead." Jack said, hoping the wine combined with anger might cause her admit something. "Face the facts, you have nothing left."

Charlotte burned with a white hot rage. "How dare you! You heartless bastard! I still have my honor and while I do, mark my words, I will not fail my Lady's dying wishes!"

"Now what exactly were these dying wishes?"

Unfortunately for Jack Charlotte still had enough sense left to not answer the question. Instead she went with her early notion of throwing her wine in his face. He looked at her in surprise. 

"I think I deserved that." He admitted. 

"Indeed you did!" Charlotte hissed then stormed out. 

*_End Flashback_*

A/n- How was that? Am I overdoing Charlottes anger? 


	6. Reflections

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Jewel of Legends 

By, Xorion

Disclaimer: See first chapter 

Summery: The hunt is on for the Jewel of Legends, finding it is a matter of honor for pirates and royal alike. However, the Map has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely person imaginable. And what happens when she is picked up by _The Black_ _Pearl_? Will be Jack/OC

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I didn't think it would be this popular! I'm trying to update but I'm really busy now that schools started. 

Chapter Six: Reflections 

Jack Sparrow looked at a map. It was very much like the other couple dozen maps  he had looked at that morning, though made by a different person.

"Bloody stubborn English damsels." He hissed under his breath and tossed the map back into his pile. 

"Looking at maps again?" Will asked walking over. 

Jack scowled. 

"And how long as it been so far today?

"Couple hours." Jack snapped not appreciating Will's sudden curiosity. 

"You need to find yourself a girl mate."

"Very funny." Jack gave Will and exaggerated smile. It was at this moment the captain's stomach gave a rumble. 

"Where is that lass? It's almost noon and breakfast hasn't been served yet!" Jack complained. 

Will blinked. "If you're referring to Charlotte-"

"No, I'm referring to our other cook." Jack sneered. 

Will ignored the captains interruption. "Then she has already served breakfast. In fact she was even thoughtful enough to serve it to Elizabeth and I in bed." 

"That would be because her cabin is right next to yours and knows what you two were doing all night!" Jack grumbled.

Will blushed and had the decency to look abashed. Really he didn't want to do anything to contribute to his friends foul mood. He was beginning to realize that Elizabeth's plan to get Charlotte and Jack together was going to be a tad hard. 

Jack's mind suddenly realized that breakfast was served and he, the captain, was excluded, probably on purpose. 

"How is it that breakfast was served and I did not get any?" Jack yelled in the direction of the galley. 

The captains mood would have plummeted further if he could see Charlotte's smirk. It dropped enough as it was with the next action Charlotte took. 

"What the-" Exclaimed the captain as an apple narrowly missed hitting him on the head. Only with his swift reflexives was he able to catch it before it hit the ground. 

"Bon Appetite." Laughter drifted out from the kitchen. 

Will could barley stifle his laugh at Jacks outlandish expression- a mixture of indignation and shock.   

"The thanks I get." Jack grumbled taking a large bite out of the apple. "She'd of drowned if it wasn't for me."

"Maybe she would have preferred that fate." A new voice cut into their conversation. 

Jack spun around and fixed an eye on Elizabeth, a very puzzled eye. 

"You have to see it from her position. Your ship was attacked by pirates, killing everyone you ever cared about. You barley escape, spend hours upon hours sitting with a fever in the dark and cold, only to be picked up by more pirates whose insolent Captain decides to keep you a slave on his ship until you tell him something you don't even know!" Exclaimed Elizabeth. "So tell me Captain Sparrow, which fate would you prefer?" 

"Elizabeth darling, you paint a grisly picture, but there's one thing you don't have right." Said Jack clasping his hand together. "She knows something about that map and not only does she know something but she knows that I know that she knows something."

"Is treasure the only thing that matters to you?" 

Jack spread his arms. "Pirate." He reminded her. 

Elizabeth sighed, frustrated. 

"Oh, and by the way, I thought you two kids might want to know we be heading to a port to… get some supplies, savvy?" Jack gave them one last irritating smile before throwing the apple core overboard and heading toward the galley.

~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte laughed to herself as she did the dishes. It's really not so bad, she reflected, looking at the image of herself in the soapy water. Dear Captain Sparrow was so fun to get back at, even if it was just little things like not giving him breakfast. 

Of course he did retaliate by giving her the task of mending clothes. Fortunately, she was used to doing tasks like these from her time as a maid. In fact, she didn't even have as many duties on the ship as she did with her Lady. 

It's really not so bad. She could overlook the negative aspects of her new position, like wearing pants (Dreadfully improper though!), working for pirates (God have mercy!), and knowing the Captain would stop at nothing to get the map (I will not surrender it!). 

Her angry from last had completely abated, and she had made up her mind to make the best of her current situation. The horrible incident on the _White Tiger_ seemed to have happened a lifetime ago, when, in reality, it was only three days ago. 

Losing her Lady was hard, but, it was not so hard to accept it. After her parents died, she hadn't stopped crying for days. Charlotte took a deep breath. She was stronger now, and more importantly she was a survivor. 

Finishing the dishes, Charlotte hefted the bag with the clothes which needed to be mended. Walking on deck, she spotted Gibbs, who waved her over. She greeted Anamaria then settled down next to Gibbs. Picking up a ripped shirt she listened to Gibbs, who decided to share Jack Sparrow's adventures with her. 

It's really not so bad.  

~*~*~*~*~

Jack sighed woefully as he shut the door to his cabin. He had a lot to think about. Serious things they were, no fun at all. And what a surprise, they all traced back to the three women he had on board.

_It's back luck having a woman on board Jack. Especially three of them!_

Gibbs had bestowed these words of wisdom on Jack when Charlotte was first picked up. Jack had responded just as Gibbs knew he would, it would be far worse not to however.

Jack threw himself in a chair grumpily.

Elizabeth was his first bane. He and her were like water and oil. Strong willed that one was. Lovely lass though, couldn't have been happier for her and Will. He smiled to himself. No doubt who controlled that relationship. She was a sharp one, he could vividly remember her burning the rum as a smoke signal. He would never admit it to her, but Elizabeth did have a point about Charlotte. Fates a fickle mistress and Charlotte seemed to have fallen out of her grace.

Charlotte. 

His second bane. There was something about that lass that got to him. Fate favored him at times and it was more than coincidence that led him to that lass, just floating there, waiting to be found.

Jack poured himself a drink, then poured it out the window once he realized it was the same wine he and Charlotte had the night before.

Charlotte. 

Jack stared at his reflection in the glass. He knew she was lying. He could read her like a book. Sure it wasn't very honorable to manipulate such a sweet lass… Jack's conscience gave a twinge but he ignored it. His plan was already in motion with no obstacle in sight. Once Charlotte gave up the location map, Will and Elizabeth could be dropped off at Port Royal leaving him with…

Anamaria. 

Jack's smile became rueful. That lass had more fire then the sun and more guts then any man on his crew. He had borrowed that dingy she called a boat, but really did have every intention of returning it. Then it sank. Then he promised to get her another boat. Then that one exploded and sank. But Captain Jack Sparrow is a man of his word.

Most of the treasure from the Isla de Muerta went to the British Royal Navy to compensate for the Interceptor. But some did go to the crew, enough to make them happy for the next few years. With his share he, secretly, bought a boat for Anamaria. It was a decent size but easily operated by one man, or woman.

He was going to miss Anamaria. 

Replacing the glass, Jack wondered if William was up for a little sparring. 

~*~*~*~*~

Anamaria leaned on the railing of the Pearl and stared at her reflection in the choppy waves. As much as she loved being on the Pearl, it was Jack's ship, not hers. She spent her nights lying awake in bed thinking about how lovely it would be to have a boat of her own again.

Her last boat hadn't been much, but it was something to call her own. And that sad excuse for a man stole it! 

She smiled to Charlotte as she passed with her dutiful nod and 'Miss. Anamaria.' 

She liked that girl. Hadn't let Jack get to her yet. She knew what Jack was doing to the girl as soon as she heard they were sailing into port to 'get supplies.' 

He was going to tempt her with a little freedom, make her want it. She would grow tired of working on the boat like a slave. Then she'd crack. 

Not that Anamaria had anything going after the jewel, but it was nice to see Jack get unlucky for once. Someone up there loved him. Even losing the Pearl had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Not that she was religious or anything. 

A laugh drew her attention. Charlotte was sitting next to Gibbs who was no doubt regaling her with tales of Jack's adventures. Charlotte was mending clothes, a task that Jack had assigned to her after her breakfast stunt in the morning. 

She tried to warn Charlotte. _"A bit of advice- cross him and find out yerself that he don't play fair." _ Anamaria sighed. The girl wouldn't know what hit her. 

Her resolve strengthened. Not if she had something to do with it. Watch out Jack. 

Anamaria turned away from the rail to find Elizabeth, that lass would most definitely help. She turned just in time to see Elizabeth disappear into the door below the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~     

Elizabeth huffed as she finally entered the solitude of her room. Jack went too far this time. Holding an innocent girl captive. It reminded her eerily of her time as Barbossa's prisoner. 

She saw her reflection in the corner of her eye and turned to face the mirror. Her tawny hair fell in thick waves past her shoulders and her golden eyes sparkled. Despite certain, recent events, Elizabeth had to admit the past year was easily the best one of her life. 

In the weeks that had followed their adventure with Captain Barbossa she, Will and Jack had been busy dealing with all the consequences of their actions. There was also much dispute over the distribution of the treasure. Commodore Norrington and he father felt it should be used to help repair Port Royal and compensate for the loss of the Interceptor. In the end, after countless quarrels, most of it was given to the British Royal Navy. The rest was given to the crew members of the Black Pearl, much to Norringtion and her father's chagrin. 

Then, six months after Jack's escape from Port Royal she became Mrs. Turner. Elizabeth felt a headache coming on just thinking about the mess that was their wedding. Of course Jack had felt he ought to make an appearance and then Anamaria, Gibbs and the rest of the crew decided to tag along. And they decided to bring rum.  

Elizabeth's eyes flicked down to the beautiful ring on her finger. But when the ceremony finally commenced and she saw Will waiting for her at the alter, none of it matted. When Will slipped the ring onto her finger, and his love for her shone in his eyes, she was the happiest woman in the world. And she wanted Charlotte to feel that way too. And, God help her, she also felt Jack deserved to find someone special because no matter what he said, a ship is not the only thing you need.

Elizabeth returned to attention back to the present. As she admired her reflection, she fancied that she was positively glowing. But the spell was broken when a wave of nausea hit her and luckily, managed to stumble to the window before her breakfast made a reappearance.   

~*~*~*~*~

A/n- Well here it is, finally. How was it? Be honest.


End file.
